pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pocket frogs wiki adoption
I am Kululu12. I love helping out on different wikis and helping out on the frog request forum on this wiki. I want to adopt this wiki so I am able to do things such as get rid of the candatates for deletion, open up the chat rooms, make a new admin team and just help this wiki out in general. I am making this forum because I want to adopt this wiki but I need the wiki users to explain why or why not I should adopt this wiki. Please put your reason on one of the three options and dont forget to add your signature. If you have any questions leave a message on my talk page. 22:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 UPDATE: You all may have seen the recent "Candidate for Deletion" sign This is another reason on why this place needs more active admin. We dont want people vandalising our community, we need admins who will rid this place of vandalism. 00:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Support Hello Kululu12, I will support you in anyway I can. I like your ideas to improve and help this wiki out most especially getting rid of the "Candidates for Deletion" page. I think that opening up the chat rooms will help out the "newbies" as I have learned from experience that the in-app "Help" Section is not very helpful because it does not go into that much details. I also think that Admins need to be proactive in the oversight of the whole Pocket Frogs Site through monitoring, you being involved in the Forums is a plus. MKazior 04:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello Kululu12, I support you as well, I like your improvement projects and will try to help as much as I can! Isabetta 10:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I support Kululu12 as well. I've notified our current admin and if they don't respond I think that the wiki should be considered abandoned. The founder SexyFarmer handed off the the current admins some time ago. Of the two current admins: ImSibo was asked to be an admin by SexyFarmer and initally declined because he was busy. He later accepted and really helped update the wiki. I havn't had much to do with the other admin but he has adressed a problem for me in the past. WallyRuss 05:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I am in agreement that Kululu12 would make a fine candidate for adopting the wiki. What we need is an active member and a new team of admins who are actively involved with the site. When I saw the Frog Request Forum page was marked for deletion, my first thought was to look for an admin. To my dismay, the most recent admin activity in the wiki is listed as Dec 9 2011. http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/sysop. I would like to help out in any way that I can. Upon joining the wiki, I posted on an admin's talk page soliciting input on reformatting the design of the scenery request page to match the frog request design, but the admin hasn't been online since I posted. There are many people here with many great ideas. While I love the open concept of wikis in general, I feel that edits to some of the key pages should require registration at a minimum. We could even try something like an adopt a page where persons could "own" a particular page or pages and have elevated permissions over those pages. The current model of everyone being able to undo changes, commit rollbacks and edits is just asking for vandalism. Kululu12 has my full support. PS - I'm a techie by profession and have web hosting available for use in any capacity which can help :-) Upstatejason 00:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I have not been overly involved in the wiki, but definitely do agree that active admins are needed. If Kululu12 has the time and the knowledge to do so, we would be wise to accept his help. I trust that Kululu12 would be able to set in place a method for rotating on and off admins, for when admins move on to other things. EvilMummy 13:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Neutral